You're Kidding Right?
by Ponypuss
Summary: ONESHOT Jake met some guys on a cattle drive while Sam was still in San Fran and sees them again. The guys had made a bet and Jake gets Sam involved. How will it turn out? I know, bad summary. Just R&R!


I thought about this while I was at work today. Hope you like! Just to warn you, all the characters are OOC.

You're Kidding Right?

Summary: ONESHOT Jake met some guys on a cattle drive while Sam was still in San Francisco. He sees them again at a rodeo after Sam has come back to River Bend. The guys had made a bet that Sam didn't know about and Jake gets Sam involved. How will it turn out? I know, bad summary. Just R&R!

Sam woke to the sound of Gram downstairs making an early breakfast. Today was the day of the rodeo in Darton (not sure if that's the right place, just go w/ it!) and Sam was really pumped. She jumped out of bed and pulled on some old jeans, last year's rodeo t-shirt, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and her shoulder length auburn hair. She quickly ran down the stairs and sat down at the table just as Gram began to serve eggs and sausage.

"Wow Gram. What's the occasion?"

Gram smiled, "Nothing sweetie, just thought you'd need a good meal to get you through the day. That rodeo food isn't nearly as good as mine you know."

Sam nodded and began to gobble down the delicious food as Jake knocked on the door.

Gram walked to the door and opened it, "Good morning Jake. Come eat a little breakfast."

Jake, in his normal style, tipped his hat and sat down at the table. They sat there in silence as they finished their food. Jake motioned to Sam and they waved goodbye to Gram as they walked out the door and climbed into Jake's truck.

They drove almost the whole way in silence, until Sam gasped when she saw the Phantom. Jake slowly pulled the truck to a stop to let her watch the herd. The stallion was watching alertly as the mares drank and the foals frolicked. Sam sighed as the stallion gathered up his band and they disappeared into the morning sun. Jake started the truck and began towards Darton again.

They reached the grounds where the rodeo was to be held in an hour or so. Cowboys were beginning to warm up their horses for the first events. The two walked slowly, enjoying the quiet that would soon turn into the chaos that is the Darton Rodeo. Sam saw Jen and raced to greet her. The two girls hugged and talked excitedly as Jake followed them through the barns holding the broncos and steer. They kept their distance from the horses, but stopped to admire a few of them before continuing on.

As the day drew on, the events progressed and Jen and Sam watched as many as they could with Jake usually trailing behind. They watched poker, rodeo style and many other events. Right as the sun was getting low in the sky, Sam yawned. _I wonder where Jake is. I'm tired. _Sam waved goodbye to Jen as she drove off with her dad and went to find Jake. She finally caught up with him on his way to grab something to eat for the ride home. "Jake, I'm tired, can we leave now?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "I just want to get something to eat brat, and then we can leave. Oh shoot."

"Jake, what's….." Jake suddenly grabbed her hand and kept walking towards two guys both wearing Stetsons like Jake's.

The first one tipped his hat as they walked up, "Hey Jake. How you been? And this must be your little girlfriend. I'm Tyler. It's nice to meet you." The other guy nudged him, "Oh, and this is Matt. I don't know Jake, she's too pretty for you."

Jake blushed and Sam looked at him for the first time since he had pulled her towards these guys. They were still holding hands and she wanted to know what in the heck was going on and didn't like it that they were dissing her best friend.

Matt finally spoke, "I think we need a little proof. Come on Jakey." Jake stiffened beside her and Sam knew what they meant. They thought Sam was his girlfriend and they wanted them to kiss! She looked at Jake ready to kill him and saw the look of embarrassment on his face. There was no way Sam was going to let these two guys she didn't even know push her best friend around. _You better be so grateful after this Jake._ Sam turned to Jake who was just about to retort and kissed him square on the lips. They stayed like this for a few seconds before breaking apart. They stood there staring at one another, then blushed and looked away.

Sam walked the few steps to Jake's side and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Tyler and Matt both had surprised and embarrassed looks on their faces.

Tyler spoke first, "Jake, we didn't know… We had no idea… You were just so quiet when we knew you… Here's the money."

Sam looked at Jake questioningly, but before she could say anything, he did. "Keep it. We were young and stupid. Don't worry about it." They both nodded and walked off. As they were walking away Jake and Sam were both having fights inside their heads.

Jake's thoughts

_You like her. You know you do. Why else would it have taken you time to recover after she kissed you? You like her, admit it._

I do not like her. I don't. She's my best friend. It was just weird kissing her.

_You know you liked it._

Jake looked over at Sam who was still standing right next to him.

Sam's thoughts

_You think he's ho0o0ot. You want to kiss him! Again!_

I do not. I do not! Jake is just my friend. It was really awkward kissing him!

_But you know you liked it!_

As the two guys disappeared, Sam broke away from Jake and started yelling at him, "What in the heck was that? What was this about me being your girlfriend? And who were they…"

As Sam was yelling Jake had turned towards her and was walking slowly towards Sam who was still yelling and completely ignoring his intense 'mustang eyes'. "You're kidding me right! You so owe me big time! Seriously Jake, what…" He put his finger to her lips silencing her as he cupped her face in his hands and tilted her chin up into a kiss. Sam fought at first but then she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. Jake kept one hand softly on the side of her face and wrapped the other one around her back to pull her closer. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Sam broke the spell and stared at Jake. They were both having the same thought. _Oh my gosh. I do like him/her!_

Sam was calm now, though she still wanted an explanation. Jake told her that they were two guys he met on a cattle drive while she was away and they had made a bet that Jake wouldn't have a girlfriend next time they saw him because he was too quiet.

Sam sighed as Jake pulled her closer again, "I guess you showed them, huh?" Jake smiled and nodded as they embraced once more before climbing into Jake's truck and driving away into the sunset.

AN: Ok, what did you think? I know the sunset part was kinda sappy, but I liked it. I daydreamed that this happened to me w/ this guy I like and decided to turn it into a story. Plz R&R. You can flame if you want, but please don't go all out! Kat/Ponypuss


End file.
